Brace Yourself
by Zylen
Summary: This is a songfic involving my own character and Jean Grey. R&R, please. Constructive feedback will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

-Basic Info-

Name: Michael Holland (Myke)  
Code Name: Zero-G  
Mutation: Michael's body serves as mobile unit of gravitational fluctuations. He can mentally manipulate gravity to a degree that hasn't been documented yet. Increasing his personal gravitational fields he can increase his strength to unheard of levels and make himself immovable. Decreasing these same fields allows him to run faster than humans and perform greater feats of agility. What sets Michael apart is his ability to quickly manipulate gravity. He can do many thing at the same time using his ability.  
Affiliation: X-Men  
Gender: Male  
Age: 21  
Birthday: 24, December  
Marital Status: Single  
Previous Relationships: He's had a short fling with Ororo.

-Physical Info-

Height: 5'11"  
Weight: Fluctuates when he's using his power, but usually around 163 lbs  
Eye Color/Shape: He has crystal blue eyes/round  
Hair Color/Style: Long purple hair, neck length, and one bang hangs in front of his left eye  
Clothing: Michael usually wears things that are breezy and comfortable for him to stretch in. He does however wear tight clothes when he's in the gym.  
Accessories: None  
Physical Description: Michael's body is toned and sculpted from years of physical training and practicing.   
Other: He's got scars on his hands and fingers from trying to claw through a window when he was younger.  
Weapons: No.

-Past Info-

History/Background: Michael was born a normal looking baby and raised as one with a lower-middle class family. Growing up he didn't have many friends, and so treasured the relationship he had with his parents. One day a classmate of his tried to beat him up for what money he did have. Michael threw his hands to defend himself and the boy was crushed into the ground. Michael ran home and told his parents. They locked him into the basement of their house and told everyone he ran away; this was when he was eight. He spent six years locked in that dark basement and because of this his psyche shattered into a million little parts of his former self. He managed an escape and spent six more years at a salvage yard training his power and learning to be human again from the workers that were employed there. Xavier contacted him and he's been at the institute for two years now. He still has problems, but has made remarkable progress in putting himself back together.  
Mutation Manifestation: Fear of being beaten for his money, triggered the latent mutant ability to affect gravity.

-Personality Info-

Mentality: Sorta' in between. He can come off as either. Sometimes Michael's mental state regresses back to being a child, when all this took place.  
Personality Attractions: Friendly people that will spend a lot of time with him  
Personality Repulsions: Rude people, mean people, and people who avoid him  
Quirks: He will talk to inanimate objects if he is ever found alone  
Crushes/Love Interests: He still has thing for Ororo  
Rival(s): Logan and Fred

-Other Info-

Favorites: Michael likes spending time with his friends  
Least Favorites: Being bored, having to do work, and horror movies  
Hobbies: He has no real hobbies except training his power  
Special Skills: He read in the dark without hurting his eyes  
Special Disabilities: Michael can't "grow up"  
Fears: Being alone  
Goals: To find a stable ground with his many shattered selves  
Dreams: Michael dreams of having his old life back  
Pets: No. But is very fond of dogs  
Anything Else: N/A


	2. Brace Yourself

**Brace Yourself**

-

so you think

you can hold the world up by a string

-

Mykel has been living at the institute now for about three months. He has learned to call this place home and is even beginning to strengthen his mental stability. He could not have prospered in his mental strength however without the help of a certain red-haired telepath. Jean and Mykel have grown quite close, much to Scott's dismay. Also a shock to everyone was the fact that she broke up with Scott.

Mykel sits down on a bench waiting for Jean. Finally she turns around the corner, actually flying above the gravel walkway. Mykel smiles at her, the women that can hold her entire world up by a string.

-

with all that you have

and i would hold every part of you i could...hold

-

Jean sits beside Mykel and is about to say something when he covers her mouth with his hands. He slides closer to her and slides his cheek across hers, sensing her soft skin against his. He kisses her neck, "I love you."

-

and I'm on...

and I'm on again

brace yourself

with all that you have

and oh, I'm in love again

brace yourself

now...

-

Jean felt the familiar sensation of belonging she felt with Scott, but felt so much stronger she could only sit breathless as the man before her spilled his soul to her.

-

so you feel anything and everything could be

all that you wanted

-

Jean stands, "I don't know if I still have feelings for Scott."

Mykel drops his smile, "You can't have it both ways. Eventually that would lead to pain for everyone."

Jean turns, "I'm sorry Mykel. I've got to go."

Mykel grabs her wrist before she can fly off, "No running this time."

-

stay with me

I'm in no condition to be

alone

-

Tears sting Mykel's eyes at the fact that no one at this institute wants to love him. They all, 'want to be friends', but nothing more. This time Mykel would have his love, he feels safe and truly loved when he's near Jean.

Tears also slide down Jean's face, "Scott never tried to stop me from flying away."

Mykel smiles, "You couldn't fly when you loved Scott. I taught you to fly."

Jean smiles at his analogy. It's true, Mykel had been the one to push her into using her telekinetic abilities to help him train his abilities in affecting gravity. So, he spoke the truth.

-

and I'm on...

and I'm on again

brace yourself

with all that you have

and oh, I'm in love again

brace yourself

now...

-

Jean wipes her tears and wipes his tears, "If I can't run anymore, you can't cry anymore."

Mykel embraces Jean, resting his forehead on hers, looking deeply into her eyes, "I think I can live with that."

-

on and on

sold to your false alarm

maybe I'll hold my breath

and you'll be gone

with all that you have... all that you have

all that you wanted...

-

Mykel leans back and Jean tilts her head to the side and they kiss. Sensations explode within their bodies. It was like being born again, reincarnated so that they had love for only each other. Their hands intertwined and their bodies pressed together, it was only them in a most passionate kiss.

They reluctantly pull apart, staring into each other's eyes. Jean says, "Do you feel that?"

Mykel nods, feeling the sudden impression that they were made to be together.

-

so you think

you can hold the world up by a string

with all that you have

and i would hold every part of you i could...hold

-

Jean says, "Mykel, I never thought I'd say this to anyone but Scott. But I want you to know, I love you."

-

and I'm on...

and I'm on again

brace yourself

with all that you have

no, I'm in love again

brace yourself

now...

-

Mykel smiles, "Even with all of my flaws?"

Jean remembers his mental state, however stable could still slip and break, "What flaws?"

-

love

I'm in love again

brace yourself with all that you have

oh I'm in love again

-

Mykel sighs, ""In love again."

Jean grabs his hand, "But this time it's for real."

-

brace yourself...yeah... (on and on)

brace yourself...yeah... (on and on)

brace yourself with all that you have

yeah...

-

Mykel and Jean walk a few feet before lifting off and gliding through the air.


End file.
